


Trivia Game

by sparklight



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Impact Play, Pre-Relationship, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Hyewon has yet another lesson planned for Dohwa, but this one goes even less as she had planned. Dohwa doesn't like what comes of it either though, so neither of them win, really.*This is set early on in the comic, back when Hyewon was "teaching" Dohwa how to be a kisaeng.





	Trivia Game

Mistress was sitting on the edge of her desk, a switch in her hands and bending it in a graceful arc between them when Dohwa came in that morning. Up, down, up down, while she watched her, lashes lowered and her eyes dark with more than colour. Dohwa pressed her lips together and raised her chin. Hyewon put the switch down, gave her a bland smile, and waved her towards the books. 

Dohwa wasn't fooled. Though, the switch didn't come into play at the points she thought it would - it _would_ be just like Mistress to smack her hands or head if she made too much noise while copying things, she bet!

No, nothing at all happened until that afternoon, when it was time for review.

Gathered in front of the desk, Dohwa watched Mistress put her tea aside, close a book, and stand up with the switch in hand.

"You may even be able to keep your clothes today," Hyewon said, her eyes hooded and the smirk on her face not kind at all, "because we're going to adapt a trivia game for your etiquette lesson."

That... didn't sound so bad. Which meant that couldn't be all there was to it, because when it came to the games Hyewon taught her, they were all for one goal and one goal only.

"Okay." Dohwa bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest and only reluctantly dropping them again when Hyewon gestured sharply at her. With the switch. It swooshed through the air, shivering long after that single snap. It was as long as a lower arm from elbow to the tip of the longest finger, narrow and springy. There was even a decorative twist of knotted rope, a splash of startling red against the pale wood of the switch, dangling from the end of the handle.

"You get a question wrong, I will use this," Hyewon said, flicking the switch neatly to send it swooping through the air again. Dohwa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. About what she'd expected, then. Settling her shoulders and teeth, she smoothed her expression to stare up at the Mistress of Moonlight Garden, but Hyewon was apparently not done. "I won't strike twice in the same place, but for every third hit in the same spot, you will lose the garment that covered that spot."

... Oh.

" _Fine_ , I understand---"

"You clearly _don't_ , and that's why we're doing this. That _pose_?" Hyewon scoffed at her, dark eyes raking her up and down and condemning Dohwa's perfectly normal pose, with both feet firmly planted on the floor and legs some short distance apart. Straightforward and simple. But, of course that was unacceptable for a kisaeng. She could not stand _sensibly_ , or practically. She should stand so as to show herself off, spark allure and interest. Dohwa glared narrowly and looked away, mulishly not changing her position or carriage at all.

Hyewon could get her cooperation, yes, but only so far. She wasn't going to make an effort to be... coquettish or seductive, or anything at all that might be more suitable for a flower maiden. She wasn't going to stay long enough to need it.

That didn't make the snap of the switch against her left breast, even padded with the fabric in the way, any less startling when she did get a question wrong a minute later. Dohwa felt herself blush embarrassingly, _annoyingly_ , but she was a little more alarmed by the tingling sensation left behind, radiating out away from the spot Mistress had struck.

No, no, that was _nothing_. This was stupid and a bother and Hyewon was just doing this to humiliate her. She needed to keep that in mind!

The second strike, three questions later, rapped with a muffled thud against her bottom and Dohwa almost _jumped_ at the liquid spread of warmth that followed. This was--- No, she _refused_. Shifting her feet a little wider, Dohwa focused her stare on the wall beyond Mistress's desk. She couldn't let her see anything was wrong, because there _was_ nothing wrong.

She _did not_ like this.

Her distraction cost her another question, and one she'd known, to add insult to injury. Dohwa had only half a second to furiously berate herself silently before the switch struck again. It was against her other breast this time, and a tiny noise slipped out, betraying her. Her nipples were hard, and she felt hotter than she should. Biting her lip, Dohwa waited for derision. For Hyewon to mock her as nothing but another flower maiden who clearly just needed the right handling to be brought to the right reaction, to respond as she _should_ for her _station_ and what she was.

Nothing.

Cautiously, Dohwa glanced sideways to where Hyewon stood, and caught, for a brief moment, a strangely dark-eyed and pink-cheeked expression matched with incongruously bared teeth that disappeared as Mistress whirled around, away from her.

"I think we're done for today. _Leave_."

Dohwa didn't bother with trying to find any snappy words in reply, merely took her escape as the gift it was, feeling ashamed of the tingling still prickling her skin.


End file.
